Nasze królestwo/Wyspa Święta
Wyspa Święta — dwudziesty drugi rozdział serii "Nasze królestwo" Bohaterowie *Paulina Fanowska *Franciszka Fanowska *Olena Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Telimena Fanowska (tylko wspomniana) *Sebastian Spartakus *Radosława Fanowska *Julian *Rachela *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Agata Połaniecka *Jarosław Kaczyński *Janusz Korwin-Mikke *Trebor Fanowski *Gargamel Dobry Pomarańczowy *Ahus Dobry Pomarańczowy Fabuła Gdy słońce zaszło w Fandomie, a jego miejsce zajął księżyc w pełni, Trebor klął pod nosem, wspinając się po wieży, prosto do okna komnaty Ahusa. Nie myślał o upadku i ewentualnej możliwości śmierci. Życie było mu drogie, lecz teraz zwyczajnie nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Jego umysł zaprzątnięty był myślami o tym, jak blondwłosy książę go irytował. Podobnie jak Paulina, był wprawiony w sztuce wspinania. Gdy byli dziećmi, nauczyła go wspinać się po wszystkim, po czym tylko się dało. Choć wtedy uważał to za głupotę, dziś był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Okno było zasłonięte, lecz książę widział poruszający się w łożu cień. Świece wciąż się paliły, co oznaczało, iż Ahus nie spał. I całe szczęście, bo budzenie go byłoby niezmiernie ciężkie. Zapukał parę razy w szybę, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał nikogo obudzić, a sama wizja tego, iż ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć, napawała go strachem, lecz bardziej od paniki, odczuwał chęć zobaczenia blondyna. Uderzył w szybę głośniej, siedząc na parapecie. Docenił fakt, iż Dobry Pomarańczowy nie trzymał na nim kwiatów, gdyż zapewne wylądowałyby już na ziemi. – Hej – syknął, uderzając w okno. – Kretynie, otwórz mi. To ja. – Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zobaczył jedynie zbliżający się cień, lecz stanął on przed nim, nie mając zamiaru otworzyć. – Nie udawaj obrażonej księżniczki. Ty i ja jesteśmy... No, no na pewno nie jesteśmy typową parą jaką są Paulina i Gargamel. Cholera by ich. Słyszysz mnie w ogóle? – Spojrzał na cień. Nie był pewny, lecz wydawało mu się, iż ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. – Nie chciałem żebyś się obraził, ale to nie moja wina, że nie umiesz normalnie funkcjonować. Przepraszam, okej? – To powiedziawszy poczuł, jak jego honor upada, lecz mimo to, kontynuował. – Ale chciałeś romantyzmu, to masz. Siedzę tu jak jakiś Romeo i czekam, aż mi otworzysz. I błagam, weź się pośpiesz, bo zimno się robi. Cisza. Fanowski westchnął ciężko, gotów wrócić i poddać się, lecz w ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie wściekły na siebie, jeżeli tak po prostu odpuści, a łóżko bez towarzystwa Ahusa będzie zwyczajnie niewygodne. Oparł głowę o szybę, czując jak pali go gardło. Sam nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, a pomysł, by po prostu wyznał co czuje wydawał się bezsensowny, gdyż sam do końca tego nie wiedział. – Nie wiem co tu robię – powiedział. – Ale wiem, że czuję się niezręcznie, gdy nie ma ciebie obok. I tęsknię. Nie tak jak za ojcem, czy matką. Jej praktycznie nie znałem, nie może brakować mi obcej. Ojca kochałem, ale to nie to samo. Zostawił we mnie pustkę, której myślałem, że nie załata nikt. Tobie się to prawie udało. W końcu usłyszał, jak szyba otwiera się. Nie zdążył jednak uśmiechnąć się z ulgą, gdy zobaczył za nią Generatora Frajdy, który bliski był wybuchu śmiechu. – Królowo złota – wydusił Dobry Pomarańczowy, wstrzymując emocje. Fanowski pobladł, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie głosu. Omal nie spadł, lecz w ostatniej chwili odzyskał świadomość. Widząc to, brat króla roześmiał się. – Komnata Ahusa jest obok – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiem co nabroiłeś, ale myślę, że go udobruchasz. To powiedziawszy, mrugnął porozumiewawczo, po czym zamknął okno. Trebor siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu udało mu się otrząsnąć. Spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez Generatora. Musiałby się nieźle nagimnastykować, by trafić do komnaty kochanka. Przeklął parę razy, lecz wiedział, że jeżeli chce spędzić z nim noc, to nie ma wyjścia. Przeskoczył na sąsiedni parapet. Nie trafił jednak idealnie stopą, więc już po chwili stracił równowagę, a jako, iż nie miał się za co złapać, prawie spadł. Na jego szczęście, w ostatniej chwili zdążył chwycić za parapet. Zwisając, spojrzał w dół. W końcu zorientował się, że za chwilę może zginąć. Na domiar złego, ręce zaczęły go boleć, a jemu samemu z każdą sekundą coraz ciężej było się utrzymać. Z kolei podciągnąć się i wrócić na parapet też nie dał rady. – Ahus! – Krzyknął, patrząc z przerażeniem na jego okno. – Ahus, do cholery jasnej, ratuj mnie! Nie dbał już o to czy ktoś go usłyszy. Bardziej od dobrej opinii, cenił sobie własne życie. W komnacie księcia było ciemno, co oznaczało, że spał. Trebor starał się krzyczeć na tyle głośno, by go obudzić, lecz ostatecznie kończyło się to niczym. Jego dłonie powoli ześlizgiwały się. Fanowski spojrzał raz jeszcze w dół, godząc się z myślą, że umrze przez próbę bycia romantycznym. Przeklął się za to, po czym zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć swojego upadku. Gdy wiedział już, że dłużej nie da rady, a śmierć była nieunikniona, poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za ręce w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzał zdziwiony na ratującego go Ahusa. Blondyn z trudem utrzymywał go, trzymając go mocno za dłonie. – Zwariowałeś?! – Zapytał z wyrzutem Dobry Pomarańczowy. – Jak chciałeś mnie przeprosić, to wystarczyło normalnie przyjść, a nie zabijać się pod moim oknem! W końcu udało mu się go wciągnąć. Trebor, będąc w środku, opadł na podłogę, oddychając z ulgą. Wciąż był roztrzęsiony, co Ahus szybko zauważył. Ukucnął naprzeciw niemu, zapominając o wcześniejszej złości. – Nie byłoby z ciebie Romea – zauważył, śmiejąc się. Widząc gniewne spojrzenie kochanka, pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Ale doceniam gest. Chyba, że wspinałeś się po to, żeby mnie zamordować niczym cichy morderca. W takim razie nie doceniam, jesteś beznadziejny w mordowaniu. Fanowski popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. Przypomniawszy sobie o swojej nieudolnej próbie zabicia Pauliny, sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej chce mu się płakać, wrzeszczeć ze złości, czy może śmiać z własnej nieudolności. – No, chyba chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć. Trebor zmarszczył brwi, podczas gdy Ahus wyraźnie czekał na przeprosiny. Szatyn westchnął ciężko. Wolał uniknąć powtarzania swojej przeprosinowej przemowy. Już za pierwszym razem było to zdecydowanie za trudne. Generator Frajdy jak najszybciej wyskoczył ze swojej komnaty, biegnąc do pokoju kuzyna. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy ten śpi, zapukał w jego drzwi, a robił to i tak tylko dlatego, że były zamknięte, przez co nie mógł bezceremonialnie wparować do pomieszczenia. W końcu Mietczyński otworzył. W przeciwieństwie do Generatora, daleko mu było do entuzjazmu. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny wskazywał na to, że chciałby wrócić do łóżka. – Czy ty jesteś człowieku normalny? – Zapytał, ziewając. – Ludzie spać próbują, a ty mi jakieś cyrki pod drzwiami odwalasz. Weź ty się... – Nie budziłbym cię gdyby to nie było śmiertelnie ważne! Chodź! Mieciu, choć niechętnie, poszedł za nim, gdyż wiedział, że ten i tak mu nie odpuści, a im szybciej zrobi, co będzie chciał, tym prędzej wróci do siebie. Dobry Pomarańczowy wskazał na drzwi komnaty Ahusa. Mietczyński spojrzał na kuzyna pytająco, lecz ten jedynie dawał mu znak, by podsłuchał dźwięków zza ściany. Mieciu przyłożył ucho, lecz nie usłyszał nic. – Fajnie, Ahus śpi. Mogę do niego dołączyć? W sensie, nie że w jednym łóżku, tylko ja sam ze sobą. Jak tak o tym pomyślę, to brzmi to strasznie przykro, muszę sobie jakąś pannę znaleźć. Generator szybko przybliżył się, lecz również dotarła do niego jedynie cisza. – Jak to? – No pannę, bo rozwódkę to trochę tak przypał. W sumie, wdowa to niby jak panna, ale jakoś mi dziwnie z tym, że kochałbym się z kobietą, której mąż jest trupem. No ja wiem, że to sensu nie ma, ale... – Nie o twoje wieczne kawalerstwo mi chodzi! – Krzyknął zdenerwowany, po czym dodał nieco spokojniej. – Trebor zapukał mi do okna, bo pomylił komnaty. Myślał, że jestem Ahusem. – Mietczyński w końcu zainteresował się tematem. Nie było po nim widać śladu zmęczenia, a jedynie ciekawość, co nie umknęło uwadze Generatora. – I myślałem, czy może siedzą tam teraz i wiesz... On i... on. Sami. We dwoje. – W sensie, że seksik? – Uciął Mietczyński, mając dość szukania synonimów na to słowo. – No, może. Chociaż liczyłem też trochę na to, że Ahus nie wybaczy i ostatecznie wyrzuci królową za drzwi, a my na to popatrzymy. Swoją drogą, ciekawe o co im poszło. Słysząc rozmowę za drzwiami, Trebor poczuł jednocześnie ulgę, gdyż mógł odłożyć przeprosiny, a jednocześnie strach, bo ktoś ich podsłuchiwał. Ahus z kolei wywrócił oczami, doskonale wiedząc, kto stoi za ścianą. Wypuścił głośno powietrze, z nieukrywaną irytacją patrząc w stronę wyjścia. – Tych debili obchodzi moje życie zdecydowanie za bardzo – powiedział. – Cokolwiek bym nie robił i z kimkolwiek bym się nie spotykał, oni muszą wiedzieć pierwsi. Mam dość. To powiedziawszy, podszedł do wciąż otwartego okna. Czując chłodny wiatr, nie mógł odwieść myśli od ucieczki, choć prawdą było, iż nawet nie próbował. Fanowski podszedł bliżej, spoglądając w dół. Przypomniał sobie, jak o mało nie roztrzaskał się o ziemię, przez co przeszedł go dreszcz po plecach. Spojrzał na kochanka, a obojętność, jaka malowała się na jego twarzy sprawiła, że książę instynktownie złapał go za ramię, odciągając od okna. – Ej, może – Ahus przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując, by był ciszej – może przed chwilą udawałem Romea, – szepnął, lecz w jego tonie dało się usłyszeć gniew – ale to nie powód, żebyśmy teraz odstawiali szopkę z samobójstwem! Blondyn spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę. – Nie chcę się zabijać. Myślę jak stąd zwiać żeby nie musieć ich mijać. Swoją drogą, czuj się zaproszony na randkę. – To powiedziawszy, wspiął się na parapet. – Robiłem tak już setki razy w YouTubie – dodał, widząc przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Trebora. – Teraz jest jeszcze łatwiej. Jeżeli Generator i Mieciu ciągle tam stoją, to nie ma ich w komnatach, czyli wystarczy skoczyć na sąsiedni parapet. Nic trudnego. Trebor przełknął ślinę. Wolał nie wspominać o okolicznościach, w których o mało nie spadł, gdyż musiałby wtedy powiedzieć u swojej wizycie u Generatora, a tę kwestię wolał przemilczeć. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, Ahus skoczył, znikając kochankowi z pola widzenia. Fanowski szybko podbiegł do okna i, ku jego uldze, zobaczył go na parapecie okna Generatora. Było zdecydowanie za daleko, by skoczył. Sam szatyn nie rozumiał jakim cudem wcześniej się tego nie bał. Dobry Pomarańczowy wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. – Właź na parapet i skacz – powiedział zdecydowanie blondyn. – Nie spadniesz, obiecuję. Fanowski niepewnie wyszedł za okno, starając się nie patrzeć w dół. Nie chciał być posądzony o tchórza, a już z pewnością nie przez Ahusa. Gdzieś w głowie siedziała mu myśl, że skoro jemu się udało, to czemu on miałby być gorszy? – Ufasz mi? – Zapytał brat króla. Trebor spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Jak tak, to skacz. Fanowski zacisnął pięść. Patrzył prosto na Ahusa, nie chcąc odwracać od niego uwagi. Był on bowiem lepszy, od przepaści. W końcu skoczył. Żadne słowa nie wyrażą tego, co czuł przez te parę sekund, będąc w powietrzu. Strach, ale jednocześnie i ekscytację i adrenalinę. Po chwili poczuł pod sobą twardą posadzkę. Ahus otworzył przed nim okno komnaty Generatora, by następnie przepuścić go pierwszego. – No, moja królowo – odezwał się, gdy oboje byli już w środku. – Chodźmy zaszaleć. To mówiąc, złapał go za rękę, prowadząc w stronę wyjścia. Trebor, wciąż będąc oszołomionym, był z siebie niesamowicie dumny. Skoro udało mu się zrobić to, z pewnością zostanie królem będzie już tylko błahostką. Nie mniej, teraz nie czuł chęci rozmyślania o koronie. Ahus uchylił drzwi, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Jak się domyślał, Generator i Mieciu wciąż podsłuchiwali pod jego drzwiami, wyraźnie zirytowani tym, że nic nie słyszą. Para po cichu wymknęła się, idąc w drugą stronę. Im dalej byli, tym z coraz większym trudem stawiali ciche kroki, a gdy byli już wystarczająco daleko, po prostu pobiegli. Zbiegli po schodach, następnie przez salę tronową, w najlepsze korzystając z tego, że wszyscy już spali. Mijali jedynie strażników, których nie musieli się obawiać. W końcu dotarli do bramy pałacu. Wraz z chwilą przekroczenia jej, w końcu poczuli się wolni. – Jakiś konkretny pomysł? – Zapytał Trebor, gdy Ahus objął go ramieniem, prowadząc w sobie znaną sprawę. – Nie mam. – Poważnie? Myślałem, że wykorzystasz jakiś stary sposób z poprzednich randek. Ahus roześmiał się. – Miałem innych, to fakt. Większość facetów, ale i dziewczyny się przewinęły. Nie mniej, z żadnym z nich nie chodziłem na randki. Trebor spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Mam rozumieć, że to twoja pierwsza randka? – No, w sumie to tak. O ile aranżowane spotkania z damami i księżniczkami można za takowe uznać. Tak, czy tak, nie patrz na zamek. Tego wieczoru nie jesteśmy książętami, a sprawy korony to ostatnie, co mogłoby nas obchodzić. Chodź się zabawić. Agata patrzyła na Janusza, a w jej oczach taił się czysty strach. Narzeczeni siedzieli naprzeciw sobie w domu Agaty. Widząc zerwane węzy, lichwiarka nie chciała przeprowadzać tej rozmowy w domu Korwina. Jej zaufanie do niego momentalnie spadło, a teraz, gdy poznała już prawdę, całkowicie zniknęło. Polityk siedział bezczynnie, oczekując jej słów. Oczekiwał zrozumienia, a wręcz wierzył, że go dostanie. Kochał ją i wiedział, że uczucie to nie było platoniczne. Czym był niewielki incydent z Kaczyńskim wobec namiętności, jaka łączyło go z Połaniecką? – Porwałeś Jareczka żeby mnie poślubić? Sam nie wiedział, czy słyszy w jej głosie obrzydzenie, czy podziw. Te dwa uczucia zmieszały się w jej sercu i umyśle, lecz mimo, iż w pewnym sensie jej to schlebiało, nie mogła ukryć tego, jak bardzo zawiodła się na byłym już ukochanym. – Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział. Widząc brak zmiany na jej twarzy, wstał i nie zważając na jej dłoń, która zakazywała mu zbliżenia, stanął tuż przed nią, po czym uklęknął na jednym kolanie. – Zabiłbym każdego, kogo byś mi wskazała i wskrzesiłbym tego, którego byś wskazała. Ty jesteś słońcem, które daje życie, księżycem, które oświetla mi drogę w ciemną noc. Bez ciebie nie ma mnie. To powiedziawszy, ujął jej dłoń, lecz kobieta szybko ją zabrała. Janusz poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami, po raz pierwszy poznając trud wstrzymywania łez. Ona nie próbowała. Płakała, lecz w jej oczach nie było już strachu, a jedynie gniew. – Powiedziałeś, że wskrzesisz to, co nakażę – zaczęła, siląc się na spokój. – Więc wskrześ moją miłość do ciebie. Bo ona umarła. Janusz zamarł. Wpatrywał się w nią oniemiały, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Słowa te wypowiedziane były głosem Agaty, lecz zarówno jemu, jak i jej, brzmiały zupełnie obco. W końcu podniósł się. Walcząc z pragnieniem ponownego padnięcia u jej stóp i błaganiem o wybaczenie, wybrał godność i z dumnie uniesioną głową skierował się do drzwi. – Zaczekaj. Odwrócił się, a jego serce napełniła się nadzieją. Kobieta nie mogła na niego patrzeć, dlatego jej wzrok skupiony był na ścianie naprzeciw niej. – Kim i Donald – dodała, a głos jej drżał. – Czy oni... Słowa o ich śmierci nie mogły przejść jej przez gardło. Korwin wyczuł to, lecz wiedział, że kłamstwo nie będzie miało sensu. – Miałem truciznę. – Jak? Jak zabiłeś dwóch rosłych mężczyzn i obezwładniłeś Jarka? Kto ci pomógł? W jednej chwili uświadomiła sobie prawdę. Tylko jedna osoba w królestwie mogła być w posiadaniu takiej mocy. Tylko jedna, a przynajmniej jej znana, mogła chcieć zniknięcia Kaczyńskiego. Janusz nie był zdziwiony, gdy Aleksandra przyznała się do magii. On wiedział. Szybko podniosła się z miejsca. Janusz mógł zobaczyć, jak jej ciało trzęsło się, a ona sama wylewała tony łez, choć widać po niej było, iż najchętniej wbiłaby mu nóż prosto w serce. – Kto?! Mów! Nie chciała w to wierzyć. Mimo wszystko miała nadzieję, iż Janusz zaprzeczy winie jej przyjaciółki, a ona będzie mogła w dalszym ciągu kochać ją, jak rodzoną siostrę. On wiedział, co czuła jego ukochana. Patrzył na nią bezradnie, a emocje brały górę nad jego męską dumą. – Zapłaciłem Aleksandrze – wyznał. – Dałem jej pieniądze, a ona dała mi moc, której potrzebowałem, by zabić tych, których wtedy chciałem zabić. Ale robiłem to wszystko dla... – WYNOŚ SIĘ! Po raz pierwszy uwierzył, że kobieta, którą kochał mogła zrobić mu krzywdę. Pognany instynktem, szybko otworzył drzwi, by czym prędzej wrócić do domu. Agata patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał Korwin, po czym upadła na podłogę, zanosząc się płaczem. Nie potrafiła odwrócić myśli od nienawiści, która tak szybko zastąpiła miłość. Czuła się nie tylko zraniona, ale i oszukana i znieważona. Okłamał ją, za nic miał jej decyzję wobec wyboru męża. Na własną rękę chciał pozbyć się tego, którego kochała, by następnie wmówić jej, że tylko on pozostał. Gdy gotowa była przepłakać całą noc, uświadomiła sobie, że wcale nie przegrała. Wprost przeciwnie, strata Janusza była jedynie rozpoczęciem nowej, tej lepszej drogi życia. Musiała tylko znaleźć Jarosława, zanim zrobi to Korwin. Nie myśląc długo, podniosła się, po czym wybiegła na zewnątrz, ani myśląc o okryciu się znacznie cieplejszym ubraniem. Wiedziała, że nie znajdzie ukochanego u niego, lecz doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, kto jej pomoże. Nie Aleksandra, lecz Paulina. Królowa, która miała zaciągnąć u niej dług. Tymczasem Naitsabes siedział w pokoju, jaki otrzymał od pielęgniarek szpitala psychiatrycznego. W żadnym wypadku nie był pacjentem. Uważano go za gościa, którego obecność przynosi niemały zaszczyt instytucji. Nie mniej, przesłuchanie Łysego trwało bardzo długo, a jako, iż znajdował się pod opieką szpitala, Naitsabes nie mógł wycisnąć z niego informacji siłą. Negocjacje na nic się nie zdały, a z kolei z Jarosławem ostatecznie porozmawiać nie mógł. Pielęgniarka wyjaśniła mu, że Kaczyński wciąż jest w zbyt dużym szoku i nie powinno się go teraz niepokoić. Krzyżak nie kłócił się, lecz nie chciał wracać do zamku. Nie było wszak takiej potrzeby, gdyż z samego rana, najlepiej jeszcze przed śniadaniem, wraz ze wschodem słońca, chciał przesłuchać ofiarę. Pomieszczenie jakie otrzymał nie umywało się od komnaty, w której zwykł sypiać. Zakon również nie oferował mu luksusów, lecz tam miał więcej okien, które wpuszczały światło. A nawet gdy one okazywały się nie być wystarczające, miał do dyspozycji świece. Samo łóżko również było o wiele wygodniejsze, o czym przekonał się, gdy tylko usiadł na tutejszym, czując twarde deski zamiast materaca. Mężczyzna zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy chorzy mogą tu wyzdrowieć, czy jedynie pogłębić swoją chorobę. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go jednak odgłos pukania do drzwi. Zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się nikogo o tej porze, pozwolił na wejście, a w progu zobaczył samego Jarosława. Gość był wyraźnie wystraszony, lecz i zdeterminowany. Na widok mistrza krzyżackiego skłonił głowę, jąkając się cicho. Naitsabes zmrużył oczy, nie mogąc dowierzyć temu, co widzi. – Jesteś z domu Kaczyńskich, prawda? – Zapytał, na co jego rozmówca kiwnął twierdząco. – To ród szlachecki z Lechistanu. Wielu uważa, że to wy, a nie Dudowie rządzą królestwem. Co więc musiało cię spotkać, że zachowujesz się jak sługa? – Panie, ja... – Nie jestem twoim Panem – to mówiąc, podniósł się, okazując tym samym szacunek wobec jego osoby. – Obaj jesteśmy z dobrych domów, lecz prędzej to ja mógłbym cię tak tytułować. – To powiedziawszy, zbliżył się, posyłając przestraszonemu lordowi pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Chcąc go onieśmielić i dodać poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które niezbędne było do tego, by powiedział mu całą prawdę, ułożył dłonie na jego ramionach. – Klnę się na mój honor, jako Teleżyński i klnę się na mój honor jako wielki mistrz krzyżacki, cokolwiek ci się wydarzyło, mój panie, wysłucham i obronię cię. Jarosław patrzył na niego zaszklonymi oczyma, lecz wraz z każdym jego słowem, czuł coraz większą stabilizację. Naitsabes widział to i cierpliwie czekał, aż ten poczuje się na tyle pewnie, by zacząć mówić. – Urodziłem się jako Kaczyński, lecz nigdy nie byłem lordem. Mój ojciec, Lord Rajmund od zawsze jako następcę widział swojego starszego syna, a mojego brata, Lecha. To on miał przejąć dziedzictwo naszego domu. Wielu pytało, czy byłem zazdrosny i zawsze odpowiadałem; nie. Jakże okrutne to było kłamstwo. Naitsabes wpatrywał się w niego ze zrozumieniem, lecz nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten opowiada mu swoją historię. Mimo wszystko, nie przerywał. – To ja chciałem być władcą – ciągnął Jarosław. – Kochałem ojca i brata, lecz gdzieś w głębi serca żywiłem wobec nich ogromny żal. Czułem, że moje życie nie ma żadnego sensu, bo kim mam być? Chorążym mojego brata, który miał byś moim panem? Nie chciałem tego. Każdej nocy obmyślałem plan jak go zabić, lecz nigdy żadnego nie realizowałem. Bo mimo, że był wywyższającym się pyszałkiem, był moim bratem, którego kochałem. Z czasem, plany pozbycia się Lecha przemieniły się w plany pozbycia się mnie. Tak, chciałem się zabić, bo nie widziałem dalszego sensu mojej egzystencji. Modliłem się do Boga o szybką śmierć, lecz z czasem straciłem wiarę. Liczyła się tylko ta cholerna pustka, którą czułem, a nikt nie potrafił jej zapełnić. Dopóki nie usłyszałem o niej. Uśmiechnął się smutno, w końcu pozbywając się strachu. Tym razem w oczach Kaczyńskiego Naitsabes zobaczył żal i nostalgię. – Agata – wymawiając jej imię, Kaczyński zamknął oczy, a na jego twarzy zagościła błogość. – Widziałeś ją, panie? Uwierz, nie ma piękniejszej kobiety na tym świecie. – Otworzył oczy, w których nie było już nic, poza tęsknotą za ukochaną. – Jej ojciec był moim rodakiem, często moi krewni zaciągali u niego długi, a ja, jeszcze jako czterdziestolatek słuchałem, jak opowiada mi o swej córce. Może ciężko dać w to wiarę, lecz zakochałem się w jej opisie. Teofil mówił o jej długich, brązowych włosach i pięknych, dużych oczach w których można się zatopić. Takie słowa pobudzają wyobraźnię mężczyzny, lecz w mojemu sercu w końcu przestało brakować tego czegoś, gdy usłyszałem o jej osobowości. Była energiczna, może lekko nerwowa, lecz dobra, inteligentna, bystra, zabawna... Nie wiedziałem co to miłość, ale bardzo chciałem ją zobaczyć. Liczyłem się z rozczarowaniem, ale wiedziałem, że będę miał pretensje do siebie, jeżeli jej nie spotkam. Musiałem zaspokoić ciekawość i przekonać się, czy ta, o której ojciec nie mógł przestać mówić, rzeczywiście była tak wspaniała. Płynąłem do niej długi czas, choć teraz nawet nie wiem ile to trwało. Nie pamiętam. – To mówiąc, roześmiał się. – Ale w końcu dopłynęliśmy do Fandomu, a podróż do stolicy była niemalże jak pstryknięcie palcem. Potem ją zobaczyłem. I odzyskałem wiarę w Boga. Ktoś tak piękny nie mógł powstać z przypadku, pomyślałem, a gdy usłyszałem jej głos wiedziałem, że to właśnie kobieta, z którą chciałem spędzić resztę życia. Teleżyński znał Agatę. Każdemu mieszkańcowi Sarowa obiła się o uszy opowieść o kobiecie, która posiadła ponad stu mężczyzn. Zaczął szczerze zastanawiać się nad tym, jak uczucie wiecznej zazdrości znosił Jarosław. I czy w ogóle coś takiego czuł. – Już nic się wtedy nie liczyło – mówił Kaczyński. – Nie mój brat, nie ojciec, nie władza. Tylko ona. Zapełniła pustkę, jaką czułem i to dzięki niej raz na zawsze przestałem myśleć o samobójstwie. Wiem co teraz myślisz mój panie. Nie byłem jedyny. Owszem. Miała koronę, lecz to ja byłem w niej najważniejszym diamentem. Tym najlepszym, którego kochała najmocniej. Nie musiała tego mówić. Ja po prostu to wiedziałem i cierpliwie czekałem, aż zdecyduje się na małżeństwo. Wiedziałem, że ten dzień nastąpi. I nastąpiłby. Gdyby nie Korwin. Na myśl o rywalu, twarz Kaczyńskiego pokryła złość. Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się, zaciskając pięści. Naitsabez zauważył to, rozumiejąc już, do czego zmierza. – Podał mi jakieś świństwo. Przez to najpierw zraniłem kobietę, która mnie wyleczyła. Potem uprowadził, zamknął w jakieś ciemnej piwnicy. Byłem skazany na jego łaskę. Podczas gdy gniłem w podziemiach, czekając na śmierć, on zabawiał się z Agatą. Na samą myśl o tym, że ją dotykał i wmawiał, że odszedłem, mam ochotę urwać mu łeb. Ale nie mogę. Choć psychicznie dałbym radę, fizycznie on góruje nade mną. – Wziął głęboki wdech. Przeszedł się parę razy po komnacie, czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Naitsabesa. Wiedział, że może mu ufać. Gdyby nie był tego pewien, nie opowiedziałby mu historii, której tak bardzo chciał się pozbyć. Powtarzał ją sobie przed snem co noc, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z brzemieniem, jakie przeszłość na nim złożyła. – Klniesz się na swój honor jako Teleżyński. Ja proszę cię, byś zaklął się na honor Ostrogyskich, rodu twej matki. Ich przodkowie pochodzili Lechistanu, tak jak ja, a ich mottem jest "Sprawiedliwość zwycięży". Znasz już moją historię. Pozwolisz, by zło triumfowało? – Lordzie Kaczyński – to mówiąc, Teleżyński uklęknął na jedno kolano, przykładając dłoń do serca. – Klnę się na honor Teleżyńskich i Ostrogyskich. Klnę się na honor całego zakonu krzyżackiego, na Boga i Kościół najświętszy. W chwili pasowania mnie na rycerza, przysięgałem chronić królestwo. Ty, przekraczając jego bramę, stałeś się jego częścią. Wiedz, że nie spocznę, dopóki nie wyrównam twoich krzywd. – Mając przed oczyma rozgniewaną Paulinę, drwiący z niego dwór, czując upokorzenie jakiego doznał, gdy Sebastian został wybrany na Wielkiego Mistrza i wtedy, gdy kobieta przegnała za niego trolla, pragnąć spełnić to, co poprzysiągł i poczuć się bohaterem chociaż jednej osoby, dodał. – Tak mi dopomóż Bóg. Paulina nie mogła zasnąć. Wciąż myślała o Gargamelu z którym niedawno się pokłóciła. Wiedziała, że go potrzebuje, lecz w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzała przepraszać. Miała cichą nadzieję, że on to zrobi. Z drugiej strony obawiała się, że ten nigdy się na to nie zdobędzie, tylko zostawi ją, gdy nadarzy się okazja poślubienia innej, znacznie bardziej wpływowej kobiety, z którą nie musiałby dzielić się władzą. W jej oczach był królem, który miał pod sobą cały świat. Był wszak z południowej części kontynentu, a ta ziemia szczyciła się znacznie lepszym poziomem od północy. Prawdą było, iż im bliżej oceanu, tym gorszy status życia i choć Fandom sąsiadował z YouTubem, zaliczał się już do tej gorszej części. Nie chciała nikogo się radzić, lecz jednocześnie chciała rady. Uważała jednak, iż jako królowa, powinna sama decydować o przyszłości swego kraju i samej siebie. Pragnęła czuć prawdziwą niezależność,a w jej własnym mniemaniu, mogła to osiągnąć jedynie poprzez zamknięcie się na słowa innych. Mądrzy władcy nie słuchają innych, oni rządzą sami — słyszała w głowie słowa ojca wypowiadane po nadużyciu alkoholu. W chwilach upojenia, Ludolf lubił rozmawiać z nią, bez Franciszki i Joanny. Teraz, gdy nad tym myślała, może król od początku to w niej widział przyszłą władczynię. Nie mniej, było to bez znaczenia. Fanowski był ostatnim, który słuchał się tychże słów. Za niego rządzili na zmianę doradcy i Olena, a wszystko zależało od humoru królowej i czy miała ochotę na sprawowanie władzy. On, wielki król, którego ponoć bali się wszyscy, czas spędzał w tawernach, wśród wina i prostytutek, które miały dać mu to, czego nie mogły żony, a mianowicie syna. Niestety, żaden bękart nie okazał się być płci męskiej. O ile jakiekolwiek w ogóle przychodziły na świat. Wartym zastanowienia było też to, czy nawet jeżeli rodziło się dziecko Ludolfa z nieprawego łoża, Telimena i Radosława dowiadywały się pierwsze i same pozbywały się problemu. Było to możliwe, lecz w tym przypadku również bez znaczenia. Paulina zdążyła przesiąknąć dumą ojca, która choć przejawiała się negatywnie poprzez całe jego życie, stała się nieodłączną częścią Fanowskich. Królowa jednak chciała przekuć ją w zaletę. Wiedziała też, że dobrą radę mogła mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki. Olena z pewnością miała już swój złoty środek na tę sprawę, jak z resztą na wszystko inne. Gdy szatynka sięgała pamięcią, jej babcia przez całe życie wypowiadała się, nawet gdy nie chciano jej słuchać. Kroniki również nie pozostawały ciche na ten temat. Królewna z rodu Rycarów nienawidziła milczeć, lecz teraz najwidoczniej obserwowanie głowiącej się wnuczki, której duma nie pozwalała o poproszenie o pomoc, sprawiało satysfakcję. Była to jedyna możliwa opcja, bo w to, że bała się wyrazić swoje zdanie, Paulina nie wierzyła. Był też inny powód, przez który nie zapytała. Olena mogła być jedynie regentką Ludolfa, tron mógł dwukrotnie zmienić właściciela, lecz to ona pozostawała królową w oczach poddanych. Nikt nie cieszył się takim szacunkiem jak córka Vladimira, co Paulinę niezmiernie denerwowało. To babcia, nie jej narzeczony zastępował ją podczas choroby, bo Gargamela nikt nie chciał słuchać. Dlaczego? Bo był narzeczony Pauliny. A kim była Paulina? W oczach poddanych, nikim istotnym. Wnuczką Oleny co najwyżej. I wiedziała, że to musi zmienić. Jeżeli chciała nosić koronę, cały szacunek jakim cieszyła się jej babcia, winien przejść na nią. A nic nie było lepszym początkiem, od podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji. Z tego wszystkiego zadała sobie pytanie; czy potrzebuje Gargamela? Trolla już nie było, lecz królestwo dalej potrzebowało jako takiego wsparcia. Wiedziała, że jej choroba nie była przypadkiem. Została otruta z premedytacją, a winna była Fujka. To u niej ostatnio jadła i nikt inny nie mógłby chcieć jej zgonu tak, jak ona. Wszak po jej śmierci mogłaby starać się o tron Fandomu. Bo kto zabroni? Gdyby potem pozbyła się jej sióstr i Trebora, Dobrzy Pomarańczowi najpewniej sami by odeszli, nie chcąc ryzykować życia dla obcej im dynastii. Co prawda pozostawała jeszcze Olena, za którą zapewne wstawiłaby się cała armia, lecz o niej Paulina nie chciała myśleć. Pragnęła zemsty na Gastronomii. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała ten kraj jako swoje lenno. Upokorzoną Fujkę, klękającą przed nią i płacącą haracz wyobrażała sobie za każdym razem, gdy traciła wiarę w swoje przekonania. Ale czy Gargamel mógł jej to dać? W każdym razie, poza marzeniami o podboju, musiała też myśleć o przyszłości dynastii. Potrzebowała wydać na świat potomka z prawego łoża, godnego i dobrze urodzonego z nazwiskiem, które znał każdy. A tylko król YouTuba odpowiedział na jej list. Każdy inny z pewnością parsknął śmiechem. Mogła mieć jego, albo niesławnego Pascala Myrella. Trzydziestoletniego dziedzica Onetu, ziemi oddalonej o wiele mil, który mimo, iż miał żonę, pozostawał bez potomstwa. Teraz był rozwodnikiem, jak mówiła Joanna, z rozkazu jego ojca, a za kogoś takiego Fanowska nie chciała wychodzić. Podsumowując jej rozmyślania: tak. Gargamel był jej niesamowicie potrzebny. Musiała więc go przeprosić. Im szybciej, tym lepiej, zanim zdecyduje się na powrót. Chowanie dumy w kieszeń było dla niej niesamowicie ciężkie, lecz nie chciała też musieć upokarzać się przy większej publiczności. Tylko ona i on. Rozmowa w cztery oczy. A nic nie mogło ukryć jej hańby lepiej, niż noc. Biorąc głęboki wdech, wyszła na korytarz, mając nikłą nadzieję, że Gargamel nie śpi. W najgorszym przypadku obudzi go, to nie liczyło się aż tak szczególnie. Idąc w stronę komnat książęcych, usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos, który pragnęła usłyszeć najmniej. – Wybierasz się pogodzić z przyszłym niedoszłym mężem? Odwróciła się. Naprzeciwko stała Olena z ironicznym uśmiechem i kielichem wina w dłoni. Na jej widok, szatynka zmarszczyła brwi, siląc się na spokój. To nie było tak, że darzyła babcię samymi negatywnymi uczuciami. Kochała ją, lecz nienawidziła za bycie sobą jednocześnie. – Nie śpisz? – Nie zasnę bez wina. To chyba początki alkoholizmu, ale cóż. Podobno pomaga na krążenie, ale mi pomaga przespać noc bez koszmarów – po tych słowach, upiła niewielki łyk. – Nie masz służących, by ci przynieśli? Olena szybko usłyszała irytację w głosie wnuczki, którą ta starała się jak najlepiej ukryć. – Może też powinnaś się napić. Paulina zacisnęła zęby. Nie miała czasu na dalsze potyczki słowne. Wolała od razu załatwić sprawę z Gargamelem i mieć to wszystko za sobą. Olena zniknęła jej już z pola widzenia. Młoda królowa poszła w swoją stronę, w głowie układając sobie przemowę, którą raz na zawsze załagodzi konflikt pomiędzy nią, a narzeczonym. I z całą pewnością doprowadzi do lepszej przyszłości Fandomu. Gargamel, podobnie jak Paulina, nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał w piżamie na łóżku, uporczywie myśląc, jak załagodzić konflikt z Pauliną. Doszedł do podobnego wniosku, co ona; królowa Fandomu jest mu potrzebna. Wpatrywał się bezczynnie w żyrandol, skupiając wzrok w płomykach świec. Lubił Paulinę, lecz coraz poważniej zastanawiał się, czy życie z nią będzie dla niego znośne. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że jego ojciec postanowił wywalczyć koronę dla Dobrych Pomarańczowych. Gdyby nie to, byłby teraz zwykłym lordem, nie muszącym przejmować się przyszłością państwa. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Ostatnim czego by się teraz spodziewał, były odwiedziny o tak późnej porze. Mimo to, zezwolił na wejście. Widząc narzeczoną, lekko oniemiał, lecz po chwili szybko podniósł się z miejsca. – Musimy porozmawiać – odezwała się. Mężczyzna skinął głową, wskazując jej dłonią najbliższe krzesło. Choć nic nie wskazywało na to, by wybuchła między nimi awantura, królowa czuła uścisk w gardle. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiała nikogo przepraszać, podobnie z resztą jak on. Sami nie wiedzieli od czego zacząć. Choć oboje chcieli przeprosić, żadne z nich nie zamierzało przyznać się do winy. Siedzieli więc naprzeciw sobie w milczeniu, starając się pozbierać myśli. – Dobra, to nie ma sensu – odezwał się w końcu Gargamel. – Przyszłaś po coś konkretnego? Chcesz zerwać zaręczyny? Poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Po co on o tym wspominał? Czyżby miał taką nadzieję? Będzie musiała go błagać o zachowanie sojuszu? No cóż, w najgorszym przypadku pozostawał jej Pascal. On z kolei uważał jej milczenie za zły znak. Zapewne nie chciała zranić jego uczuć, dlatego ostrożnie dobierała słowa, by ostatecznie powiedzieć, że to koniec. Pocieszał się, że zawsze może jeszcze poprosić o rękę Aurelii. – Nie wiem. Znaczy, nie – powiedziała szybko, patrząc na niego zdenerwowana. – Nie planowałam zerwać zaręczyn. Jedna kłótnia nie powinna przekreślać całego małżeństwa. Jesteśmy ponad to i myślę, że możemy się dogadać. Serce biło jej niebezpiecznie szybko. Jeżeli Gargamel jednak odmówi, wyjdzie na idiotkę. On z kolei odetchnął w duchu. – Ja też doszedłem do podobnych wniosków. Fanowska poczuła niewyobrażalną ulgę. Dobry Pomarańczowy z resztą też. Żadne z nich nie musiało przepraszać, nie wydało się, że każde z nich zgodziło się na ten ślub, gdyż każdy inny odmówił. Idealnie. – Powinniśmy w końcu ogłosić konkretną datę – stwierdził. – Goście się zjeżdżają, niedługo będą tu moi kuzyni... – Moment – odezwała się niemalże instynktownie. – Jacy znowu kuzyni? Poznała już dwóch braci rodzonych i jednego ciotecznego Gargamela i wiedziała jedno — nienawidziła jego rodziny. Nikomu nie mówiła, lecz była niesamowicie wdzięczna Bogu za to, że jej przyszły mąż był sierotą. – Lordowie Darwini – wyjaśnił spokojnie. Kobieta uspokoiła się, nie chcąc pokazać mu, jaki ma stosunek do jego krewnych. – Masz coś przeciwko? – Skąd. Rodzina królewska powinna być obecna na weselu. – Nie masz przypadkiem rodziny z Białej Wyspy? Miała, lecz nie była przekonana, czy powinna ich zapraszać. Swojego kuzyna, króla Ksawerija nigdy nie widziała na oczy. Po śmierci jej dziadka, króla Feliksa, Fandom praktycznie zerwał wszelkie kontakty z ojczyzną Oleny. Poza tym, wolała przełożyć uroczystość na powrót Joanny. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by jej młodszej siostry miało nie być, lecz wiedziała, że nie może dłużej tego odwlekać. Wszyscy się niecierpliwili, a królestwa potrzebowały siebie nawzajem. – Nie musimy urządzać hucznej uroczystości – powiedział Gargamel, jakby czytając jej myśli. – Nawet nie wypada, bacząc na żałobę. Będzie skromna uroczystość, główna ceremonia w ko... – Jaka żałoba? – Przerwała. – Skąd w was to stwierdzenie, że Joanna zginęła? Nie ma na to dowodów. To był delikatny temat i król doskonale o tym wiedział. W jego oczach, Paulina zwyczajnie nie potrafiła pogodzić się z nagłą śmiercią siostry i nie widział w tym nic dziwnego. Nie była na to przygotowana, a ich ostatnia rozmowa nie należała do udanych. Królewna, obrażona z powodu obecności Radosławy postanowiła wyjść i już nigdy więcej nie wróciła. Z drugiej strony, wiedział, że jego przyszła żona musi się otrząsnąć i przestać się łudzić. Im krócej będzie karmić się złudną nadzieją na powrót siostry, tym lepiej dla niej. Sama Paulina z kolei walczyła sama ze sobą. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda sytuacja, lecz nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie świata, w którym Joanna byłaby martwa. – Porwali ją piraci – zaczął spokojnie Gargamel. – A potem nasi ludzie znaleźli spalony wrak statku pirackiego. Joanny nie było na Naszej Klasie, a wódz tamtejszego plemienia zapewnia, że nikogo takiego tam nie było. – Skąd pewność, że mówi prawdę? – Nie mógłby kłamać. Żołnierze kusili go złotem, za powiedzenie czegokolwiek o twojej siostrze otrzymałby nagrodę. Poza tym, jeżeli tam była, nie dałaby sobie rady pośród dzikusów. Nawet jeżeli był z nią wielki mistrz krzyżacki, i on nie powaliłby całego plemienia. Jeśli faktycznie postawiła tam stopę, w najlepszym przypadku poderżnęli jej gardło. Takie myśli nie przeszły jej wcześniej przez głowę, choć tworzyła scenariusz drogi Joanny na kilkanaście możliwych sposobów. Jej warga zadrżała, lecz nie mogła pozwolić, by król zobaczył ją w chwili, gdy emocje brały nad nią górę. – Proponuję, byśmy datę naszego ślubu uzgodnili po śniadaniu – oznajmiła oficjalnym tonem, co dało mu jasny znak, iż kobieta nie ma ochoty na dalsze rozmowy. Królowa podniosła się, by następnie dumnie, aczkolwiek szybko wyjść z komnaty. Gargamel odprowadził ją wzrokiem, poważnie zastanawiając się nad tym, do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, po policzkach Fanowskiej poleciały łzy. Miał rację i niezależnie jak bardzo by tego nie chciała, musiała to w końcu przyznać. Joanna była martwa, a jej ciało najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zostanie odnalezione, by mogła w spokoju spocząć w swym domu. Mimowolnie wspominała chwile spędzone z młodszą siostrą. Joasia od małego była specyficzna. Doskonale pamiętała, gdy sześcioletnia wtedy królewna zapragnęła ją poślubić. Upierała się, nawet gdy Ludolf przypomniał im, że są siostrami. Ostatecznie zrezygnowała, dopiero gdy zmęczona Paulina zamknęła się przed nią w szafie. Zaśmiała się przez łzy, wspominając tamte chwile. Teraz wydawało jej się to zabawne, choć wtedy najchętniej uciekłaby od niej jak najdalej. Idąc do siebie, minęła drzwi Oleny. Przystanęła, zastanawiając się, czy ta śpi. Przypomniawszy sobie, iż niedaleko Naszej Klasy jest Biała Wyspa, pomyślała, że może jej babcia mogłaby czegoś więcej dowiedzieć się w tej sprawie. Nie byłoby to już proszeniem o radę, a zaproszeniem do działania w ich wspólnej sprawie. Tak przynajmniej sobie to tłumaczyła, gdy naciskała klamkę. Olena nie spała. W swojej długiej, jedwabnej koszuli nocnej siedziała przy stoliku, popijając wino. Na dźwięk otwieranego wejścia, spojrzała w jego stronę, a widok zapłakanej Pauliny złagodził jej surowe w tamtym momencie oblicze. – Joanna najprawdopodobniej mijała Białą Ziemię – odezwała się szatynka. – Musimy tam napisać i zapytać. Ona na pewno tam jest. Jestem pewna! Rycarówna popatrzyła na nią ze współczuciem. Gestem dłoni zaprosiła ją bliżej. Dopiero wtedy Paulina zauważyła na stoliku drugi, pusty kielich. – Wiedziałaś, że przyjdę? – Zapytała zdziwiona. – Domyślałam się – to mówiąc, uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Usiądź słońce. – Ale Joanna... – Usiądź. Jej ton był łagodny, aczkolwiek stanowczy. Paulina nie odrywała od niej wzroku, samej nie będąc pewną, czy chce przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Mimo obaw, zajęła swoje miejsce, lecz nie miała zamiaru pić. Potrzebowała swojego trzeźwego umysłu. – Gdy się dowiedziałam, też w to nie wierzyłam – zaczęła Olena. – Tak samo jak ty i Franciszka tworzyłam miliony scenariuszy. W jednym z nich Joanna podpaliła statek i uciekła na Naszą Klasę. W innym udało jej się dostać na Białą Wyspę, a w jeszcze innym udało jej się dostać na inny statek, którym popłynęła do Onetu. Ale gdyby choć jedna z tych opcji okazała się prawdą, ktoś dałby nam już znać. Joanna to królewna, jest cenna i nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie opóźniałby takiej informacji. – Nie boli cię to? – Bardzo. Ale my musimy żyć dalej. Chociażby po to, by kraj który ona kochała nie upadł. Paulina wpatrywała się w babcię z mieszanką niedowierzania i obrzydzenia. Olena, nie zważając na to, nalała jej alkoholu do kielicha. – Mogę napisać do mojego wnuka ciotecznego, jeżeli cię to uspokoi – dodała. – Ale wątpię, by coś to zmieniło. Co najwyżej wyśle nam kondolencje. Młodsza Fanowska kiwnęła głową, skupiając wzrok na kielichu. – Nie pijesz, bo boisz się, że chcę cię otruć, czy po prostu wolisz być całkowicie trzeźwa? Szatynka podniosła głowę, patrząc na Olenę ze zdziwieniem. Głośno o tym nie myślała, lecz faktem było, iż odkąd powróciła do zdrowia, wolała nie patrzeć na jedzenie, ani picie. Do wszystkiego podchodziła ze znacznie większą ostrożnością, lecz robiła to w sposób podświadomy. – Zapewniam cię, że gdybym chciała cię zabić, nie podawałabym ci trucizny w miejscu, gdzie jesteśmy same. Wtedy każdy półgłówek domyśliłby się, że to ja. Paulina uniosła nieznacznie kąciki ust, w końcu biorąc naczynie w dłonie. Jeden kielich mnie nie upije — myślała, choć czuła potrzebę chwilowej ucieczki od tego wszystkiego. – Wyślij – odpowiedziała krótko, po wypiciu pierwszego łyka. – Nie ma za co. Wymieniły się krótkimi spojrzeniami. Dla Oleny rozkaz był prośbą, o czym nie mogła pozwolić zapomnieć. Paulina zmrużyła oczy, podczas gdy jej babcia wyglądała na nieporuszoną. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Obie jednocześnie udzieliły pozwolenia na wejście, a po chwili do środka wkroczył jeden ze strażników. – Wasza Wysokość – zwrócił się do Pauliny. – Lady Połaniecka prosi o audiencję. – Agata? O tej porze? – Mówiłem jej, że Wasza Wysokość jest zajęta, lecz upierała się, że to ważne. – Zaraz do niej przyjdę. Mężczyzna skłonił się, po czym opuścił komnatę. – To musi być ważne, jeżeli przychodzi o tej porze – stwierdziła Paulina, odkładając kielich na stół. – Ale zwariuję, jeżeli będzie chciała mówić o pożyczce. – Planujesz zostać imperatorką? – Zagadnęła Olena. – Przyznaję, to dobre posunięcie, by zapisać się w historii, ale nie sądzisz, że na chwilę obecną nas na to nie stać? Szatynka podniosła się, idąc do wyjścia. Będąc przy drzwiach, zatrzymała się, odwracając głowę w stronę babci. – Ile podbiłaś państw miast? – Dwadzieścia cztery. – Mnie nie interesują takie tereny. Chcę czegoś więcej. Uczynię z niepodległego państwa swoje własne lenno. Olena uśmiechnęła się, a Paulinie ciężko było określić, czy babcia traktowała jej słowa jak dziecinne marzenia, czy może tym gestem wyraziła swoją aprobatę. – Zmieniając temat, – powiedziała po chwili była regentka. – Joannie trzeba wyprawić pogrzeb. Nawet jeżeli nie ma ciała, królewna zasługuje na taką uroczystość, a także na miejsce w krypcie. Planuję umieścić jej popiersie przy Telimenie. – Czy organizowanie pogrzebów nie jest obowiązkiem królowej matki? Olena uniosła wymownie brew, a gdyby nie to, że mówią o pogrzebie jej wnuczki, zapewne wybuchnęłaby śmiechem. – Oczywiście, zawsze możesz mianować swoją matkę. Radosława z pewnością spełni się w tej roli, ma moje błogosławieństwo. Paulina uniosła delikatnie kącik ust. – Powodzenia z organizacją. To powiedziawszy, wyszła. Szybkim krokiem zmierzała do sali tronowej. Szczerze obawiała się tego, co powie jej Agata. Zwłaszcza, że to od niej w większej mierze zależało, czy kampania na Gastronomię się uda. W jej głowie krążyło wiele myśli, między innymi o tym, iż Połaniecka nagle straciła swój majątek, lub poniosła szkodę na zdrowiu. Gdy tylko dotarła na miejsce i zobaczyła jej zapłakane oczy, serce królowej stanęło. Tak, z pewnością coś złego się stało, a jej kampania ucierpi. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – Powiedziała szybko Agata, gdy tylko dostrzegła Fanowską. – Korwin porwał Jarka, ale on uciekł i teraz gdzieś jest, ale ja nie wiem gdzie i go szukam, bo Korwin może go zabić! Mówiła tak szybko, że Paulina z cudem ją zrozumiała. Nie mniej, ciężko jej było połączyć wątki. Choć nazwiska nie pozostawały jej obce, a same twarze wspomnianych nieco kojarzyła, tak w sytuację w ogóle nie była wtajemniczona. – Ale o czym ty mówisz? – Korwin to zdrajca! Porwał i gnębił Jareczka! A ja o mało go nie poślubiłam! Tego przebrzydłego zdrajcę! – Uspokój się. – W przeciwieństwie do lichwiarki, królowa pozostawała opanowana, co z czasem udzieliło się i Agacie. – Jarosław to członek szlacheckiego rodu, który stoi ponad Korwinami. Musisz skontaktować się z jego rodziną, oni z pewnością ci pomogą. – Oni mieszkają w Lechistanie! Wyspie oddalonej o setki, albo nawet i tysiące mil! Zanim doleci do nich gołąb, może być za późno! Fanowska westchnęła, rozglądając się za ludźmi. Gdy tylko rzucił jej się w oczy stojący pod drzwiami strażnik, skinieniem głowy przywołała go do siebie. – Weź kilku ludzi i dowiedz się o co chodzi – rozkazała, gdy mężczyzna stał już przy niej. – Znajdźcie Kaczyńskiego i wsadźcie Korwina do lochów. Tymczasem Naitsabes załatwiał sprawy na własną rękę. Kaczyńskiego umieścił w zamku krzyżackim, gdzie zlecił strzeżenie go, a sam wziął paru rycerzy, by osobiście złapać Korwina i postawić go przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. Wiedział, że sobie poradzi. Porażka związana z trollem nie załamała go, a wręcz przeciwnie, dodała motywacji do dalszych starań. Chciał udowodnić królowej, że jest lepszym wielkim mistrzem krzyżackim od Sebastiana, a jego cel wydawał się być blisko. – Gdzie może teraz być? – Zapytał jeden z jego towarzyszy, jadący najbliżej niego. – Jeżeli ma olej w głowie, będzie chciał opuścić jak najszybciej Fandom. Najszybsza droga prowadzi przez ocean, więc tam powinniśmy go szukać. Ich konie ruszyły pędem w stronę doków. Naitsabes nie modlił się w duchu o powodzenie misji. Wszystkie swe myśli koncentrował na swoim aktualnym zadaniu. Dopaść Korwina, obezwładnić, zamknąć w lochach zamku krzyżackiego i wtedy powiadomić o tym królową. Wiedział, że nie mógł osądzić samemu. Janusz nie podlegał pod prawo krzyżackie, więc musiała zadecydować o tym głowa państwa, która mogła oddać go pod sąd Fandomu. Nie mniej, Naitsabes miałby satysfakcję. On by go schwytał i to dzięki niemu sprawiedliwość zatriumfuje. Mężczyzna szedł na tyle szybko, by jego bieg nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, a jednocześnie, by się nie ociągać. Ukrył swe oblicze pod kapturem. Czując zapach morskiego powietrza, był już znacznie pewniejszy swego. Zrzucił kaptur, odsłaniając swą twarz. Korwin uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, widząc statek przy brzegu. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, szybko podszedł do niego. Dwójka marynarzy, która akurat wchodziła na pokład, obejrzała się za nim, gdy ich zawołał. Uśmiechnęli się drwiąco, podczas gdy ten stanął tuż przed nimi. – Płyniecie na północ? – Obchodzi cię to? – Odparł jeden z marynarzy, na co jego towarzysz zareagował śmiechem. – Muszę dostać się na Wyspę Świętą. Do Lechistanu wrócić nie mógł. Gdyby Kaczyńscy dowiedzieli się, co zrobił, mógłby pożegnać się z życiem. Podobnie pozostanie w Fandomie wiązałoby się z założeniem pętli na szyję. Musiał zacząć od nowa, a pieniądze spokojnie pozwalały mu na życie wśród Arabów, lub Żydów na dobrym poziomie. – Tak się składa, że płyniemy na południe – odpowiedział mu marynarz. – A konkretnie do Google, więc ci nie pomożemy. Korwin rzucił mu sakwę pełną złotych monet. Marynarz spojrzał na jej zawartość z niemałym zdziwieniem, a jego towarzysz zaglądał mu przez ramię. – Drugą dostaniecie, gdy będziemy już na miejscu. Następnie, bez zbędnego tłumaczenia, przepchnął się pomiędzy nimi, by wejść na pokład. Mężczyźni wymienili krótkie spojrzenia. Nie musieli nic mówić, by wiedzieć, że myślą dokładnie o tym samym. Weszli za Korwinem, by następnie odbić od brzegu. Janusz z zadowoleniem obserwował oddalający się Fandom, a dźwięk kopyt koni krzyżaków był dla niego niczym muzyka. Rycerze byli zbyt daleko, by zdążyli pojawić się na horyzoncie i zatrzymać statek. – Wrócę tu jeszcze – powiedział, a na jego twarzy zakwitł triumfalny uśmiech. – To nie jest pożegnanie, Agato. Joanna, Julian i Sebastian spędzili trzy dni u Jaasina i Fatimy. Gdy było pewne, iż żaden statek nie przybije do arabskiego portu, trio zmuszone było przedostać się do żydowskiej części wyspy. Pięć dni zajęła im droga. Po drodze nocowali w przeróżnych miejscach, takich jak karczmy, stajnie, czy nawet pod gołym niebem, gdy nie było innej możliwości. Podróżowali tym, czym się dało, lecz do najczęstszego rodzaju należał wóz, gdzie siedzieli na samym końcu i obserwowali mijaną drogę. Z jedzeniem też nie było kolorowo. Jako, że nie mieli pieniędzy, skazani byli na łaskę i niełaskę ludzi. Zdarzało im się napotkać pomocnych tubylców, lecz w większości przypadków zostali odprawiani z niczym. Padał deszcz, gdy wjechali do stolicy. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdzili, że Jerozolima pachnie świeżym pieczywem, lecz nie wykluczali, iż był to po prostu wynik głodu. – No, dalej nie jadę – oświadczył ich kierowca. – Wysiadajcie. – Dzięki raz jeszcze – powiedziała Joanna, zeskakując na ziemię. – Odpłacimy się, jak już wrócimy do domu. – Nie mógłbym odmówić samemu synowi Cyrila Myrella – odparł, na co Julian westchnął cicho. – Bywajcie! Gdy tylko odjechał, a trio zostało same, rudowłosy zwrócił się do królewny. – Czemu ciągle wmawiasz ludziom, że jestem księciem Onetu? – Bo jak ktoś nie jest tutaj ani Arabem, ani Żydem, to jest z Onetu, a oni kochają monarchię rządzącą Onetem. Dzięki temu nie umarliśmy z głodu. – I wtedy, jak goniły nas te wilki – wtrącił Sebastian. – Tak, dokładnie. – Podsumowała Joanna. – No i wyglądasz jak syn Cyrila, a ja byłabym głupia, gdybym tego nie wykorzystywała. Deszcz wzmógł się, a podróżnicy byli już cali mokrzy. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, iż nie mieli już na sobie ubrań od Ksawerija. Sebastian i Julian ubrani byli, jak większość Arabów i gdyby nie ich uroda, można byłoby ich spokojnie uznać za przedstawicieli tejże rasy. Na głowie mieli niewielkie, różnokolorowe turbany w ciemnych barwach. Z kolei Joanna miała na sobie czarny chador od Fatimy, który, podobnie jak ubrania jej towarzyszy, zdążył już dawno przemoknąć. – Dobra, chodźmy coś znaleźć – powiedział Spartakus. – Nie po to tyle jechaliśmy, żeby teraz umrzeć z zimna. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę centrum miasta. Im bliżej byli, tym coraz większe bogactwo ich otaczało. Joanna ze zdumieniem przyglądała się mijającym meczetom i synagogom. Julian również nie pozostawał obojętny, lecz jego zachwycało wszystko, co znajdowało się na lądzie. Sebastian z kolei nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, jak nad znalezieniem dachu na głową. Cały przemókł i przemarzł, nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o ciepłym mleku i miękkim łożu. – Może uda nam się przespać w jakimś kościele – powiedział Sebastian. – Mam dość tego ciągłego proszenia się innych o coś – odpowiedziała Joanna. – Czuję się jak pasożyt. – Ja też, ale lepsze to, od przemoknięcia. Dobra, spróbujmy tu. Stanęli przed sporej wielkości budynkiem, którego baneru nie dali rady przeczytać, gdyż zapisany był po hebrajsku. Joanna i Sebastian spojrzeli wyczekująco na Juliana, który po chwili wyjaśnił, że jest to hotel. – Oby pracował tam ktoś z Onetu – westchnęła Joanna. Pełni nadziei weszli do środka. Recepcja nie była duża, ani nie budziła też zachwytu. Choć daleko jej było do luksusowych warunków pałacu, podróż zrobiła swoje, przez co królewnie i wielkiemu mistrzowi krzyżackiemu wydawała się być najpiękniejsza na świecie. Recepcjonistka podniosła wzrok znad gazety. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, iż nie była z Onetu. Miała opaloną cerę i duże, wręcz czarne oczy. Głowę miała przykrytą ciemno-niebieską chustą, lecz wystawały spod niej czarne włosy. Odezwała się po hebrajsku, co wprawiło Joannę i Sebastiana w niemałe zakłopotanie. Spojrzeli na Juliana, lecz, ku ich zdziwieniu, nigdzie go nie było. – Przepraszam, mówi może pani w powszechnym? – Zapytała z nadzieją Fanowska. – Mówię – odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w gości z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. – W czym pomóc? – Jestem Joanna Fanowska – miała nadzieję, że wprawi to w recepcjonistkę w zachwyt, lecz ta wciąż stała niewzruszona, opierając się łokciem o blat. – A to Sebastian Spartakus. – O, znam go. – Joanna uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. – Wynoście się. Rycerz otworzył usta, by stanąć we własnej obronie, lecz żydówka w ostatniej chwili przerwała mu. – Pod moim dachem nie będzie żadnego krzyżaka. Jeżeli po dziesięciu sekundach dalej będziecie tu stać, zawołam ochronę. – Mamy złoto, ale... Zanim Joanna zdążyła dokończyć myśl, recepcjonistka wyszła zza blatu, złapała stojącą przy nim miotłę i za jej pomocą uderzyła Sebastiana w głowę. – Nie minęło dziesięć sekund! – Oburzył się mężczyzna. – Nikt nie kazał wam mnie słuchać. A teraz won. Gdy ponownie uniosła swoją broń, drzwi znajdujące się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Julian spojrzał na rozgrywającą się scenę ze zdziwieniem, po czym zwrócił się do recepcjonistki po hebrajsku. – Byłem w łazience. – Jest za darmo. Zapadła krótka cisza. Kobieta wciąż trzymała swą broń, lecz jej spojrzenie utkwiło w Julianie. Rudowłosy czuł się tym nieco skrępowany, lecz głowę by dał, że skądś ją znał. – Masz ty jakieś imię? – Zapytała, marszcząc brwi. – Julian. Na te słowo, odrzuciła miotłę, a jej twarz pokrył szeroki uśmiech, którego Sebastian i Joanna nie spodziewali się ujrzeć. Żydówka podeszła do swojego rozmówcy, by następnie uściskać go i wycałować kilkukrotnie po obu policzkach. On sam wydawał się być tym na samym początku oszołomiony, lecz po chwili szybko zrozumiał co się dzieje. – Rachela! – Zawołał uradowany, w końcu patrząc na jej twarz. – Jej, nie sądziłem, że cię tu znajdę! – Urosłeś – zauważyła, a po wcześniejszej złości nie było już śladu. Zdawała się zapomnieć nawet o obecności Sebastiana, która wcześniej tak ją irytowała. – Co tu robisz? I czemu z nimi? – Trafili na mój statek, który potem spaliliśmy. Byliśmy już na Białej Ziemi i teraz trafiliśmy tutaj. Ogólnie trochę słabo wyszło, bo chyba będziemy musieli spać pod jakimś mostem, czy coś. – Oszalałeś?! Nie będziesz spać pod mostem, póki ja żyję w tym kraju! Prowadzę hotel, znajdę ci coś. I twojej koleżance też. Chcecie wspólne łóżko? O ile jesteście po ślubie. – Emm... – Nie był okazji, rozumiem. Mamy tu dużo synagog, więc coś się wymyśli. No cóż, a w międzyczasie, chodź. – To mówiąc, zmieniła język na powszechny, zwracając się zarówno do niego, jak i do Joanny. Sebastian ruszył razem z nimi, lecz zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł na sobie morderczy wzrok Racheli. – On jest z nami – powiedział Julian, lecz kobieta nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Pomógł przy pozbywaniu się piratów. Żydówka nie odrywała wzroku od krzyżaka. Spartakus czuł się niezręcznie, lecz starał się udawać spokojnego. – Mam przenocować u siebie krzyżaka? – Zapytała z niechęcią. – No, byłoby miło. Znaczy, nie zmuszam, bo nie mam jak, ale jakbyś tak mogła, to byłbym wdzięczny. Zapadła krótka cisza. Joanna spojrzała pytająco na Juliana, który jedynie wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Sebastian miał ogromną nadzieję, że jednak się uda, choć czuł się jakby był niechcianym ciężarem w domu hotelarki. Z drugiej strony, jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, by przez niego musieli szukać innego miejsca, które z pewnością nie umywało się do pokoi. – Dobra, chodź, ale ani słowa. – Powiedziała w końcu Rachela. Julian odetchnął z ulgą, lecz Sebastian wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pobyt tutaj nie będzie należał do przyjemnych. Kobieta zaprowadziła ich w część mieszkalną. Julian rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem, podczas gdy Joanna skupiła się na tym, gdzie przyjdzie jej spać. Wątpiła, by miała tu warunki jak w pałacu, lecz i tak była pozytywnie nastawiona. Rachela wyjęła z kieszeni spódnicy pulę kluczy. Szybko znalazła odpowiedni, najmniejszy, którym otworzyła drzwi do jednego z pokoi, który okazał się być apartamentem. Wyglądało prawie tak samo, jak w komnacie królewny. Wielkie łoże, które spokojnie mogło pomieścić kilka osób, bogaty wystrój, a także spory balkon. – Pięknie – wydusiła Fanowska, która dawno zdążyła odzwyczaić się od swoich klimatów. – Wiem – odparła nieskromnie Rachela, po czym zwróciła się do Juliana. – Na balkonie masz jacuzzi. Joanna zbladła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet nie wzięła pod uwagę faktu, iż apartament nie był dla niej. Słyszała za sobą śmiech Sebastiana, lecz starała się go ignorować. Rudowłosy spojrzał na Żydówkę z niedowierzaniem, na co ta kiwnęła twierdząco głową. – Jacuzzi? – Zapytał. – Nawet nie wiem co to. – Sam zobacz. To mówiąc, zostawiła mu kluczyk na szafce, po czym odeszła w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak zdążyła wyjść, zatrzymała się, zwróciwszy się do pozostałych. – A, zapomniałabym – to mówiąc, rzuciła im klucze. – Wybierzcie coś sobie. – Są jeszcze wolne apartamenty? – Zapytała z nadzieją Joanna. – Nie. Nie dodając nic więcej, wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Fanowska założyła ręce na biodra, z niezadowoleniem spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała Rachela. – Pf, nasze trio nie godzi się na taką niesprawiedliwość! – Stwierdziła, zakładając ręce na biodra. – Julian zaraz pójdzie to sprostować. Prawda, Julian? Rozejrzała się, lecz nigdzie go nie było. Spojrzała pytająco na Sebastiana, który w odpowiedzi wskazał jej balkon. Para wyszła, znajdując rudowłosego w sporej wielkości jacuzzi. Joanna spojrzała na to z niedowierzaniem. – To jest najlepsze, co w życiu widziałem! – Oznajmił uradowany Julian. – To ma bąbelki! I jest wodą, ale nie da się w niej utopić! Kocham to! – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie wchodzi się do tego w ubraniu? – Zapytał Spartakus. Julian popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym, uznawszy, iż szkoda mu czasu na odpowiedź, zanurzył się, by po chwili wynurzyć głowę. – I to jest gorące, rozumiecie to?! – W ogóle, skąd to się tu wzięło? – Zapytał Sebastian. – Nawet Sportlandu nie stać na jacuzzi. – Fandomu też – zauważyła Fanowska. – Musimy o to zapytać, ale później. Muszę się wykąpać. Julian, jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz się zamienić? – Może nie do końca ogarniam świat, ale nie jestem idiotą – odparł rudowłosy. – Powiedział koleś wskakujący do jacuzzi w ubraniu – prychnął pogardliwie Sebastian. – Poza tym, – to mówiąc, usiadł po turecku przy krawędzi – skąd ją znasz? – Była jeńcem piratów – odpowiedział Julian, łapiąc się dłońmi za brzeg, gdy reszta jego ciała unosiła się na wodzie. Sebastianowi w pierwszej chwili skojarzył się z syreną. – Ona nauczyła mnie pisać. Co prawda w hebrajskim alfabecie, ale liczy się. Była pierwsza. Zanim się pojawiła, myślałem, że na świecie nie ma innych ludzi. I w sumie to nie byłem pewny co do istnienia świata jako takiego. – Jak dużo masz znajomości? Julian zastanowił się chwilę. – Sporo. Właśnie, muszę pozaglądać do tutejszych synagog. Może mój znajomy rabin gdzieś tu mieszka. – Wątpię, by wszyscy twoi znajomi mieszkali w jednym miejscu. – To dziecko szczęścia – zauważyła Joanna. – Dostał jacuzzi za nic. Tymczasem w Fandomie. Pogrzeb Joanny został dopracowany w każdym szczególe. Spośród wszystkich tradycji Fanowskich, jedynie spalenie ciała nie mogło się odbyć, z wiadomych względów. Obecnie rodzina królewska, wraz z Aleksandrą i Agatą, stała przy popiersiu królewny. Paulina wpatrywała się w murowaną twarz siostry, a sztuczność grobu przyprawiała ją o dreszcze. Choć ciężko było jej w to uwierzyć, w końcu musiała pogodzić się z faktem, iż Joanna nigdy nie wróci do domu. Franciszka z kolei czuła się tu obco. Rzadko schodziła do katakumb, zazwyczaj właśnie podczas pogrzebów. Spoglądała na popiersie Joanny, a także Ludolfa i jego syna, którego urodziła Telimena. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na to, jak rzeźbiarz kiepsko wyrzeźbił twarz noworodka. Wyglądał wręcz ohydnie. O samej Joannie zbyt wiele nie myślała, jej odejście wciąż uważała za abstrakcję. Olena spojrzała kątem oka na Radosławę. Matka królowej starała się udawać, lecz z kiepskim skutkiem, co wyjątkowo ją drażniło. – Okaż odrobinę klasy i wyjdź – zwróciła się do niej na tyle cicho, by nie zachwiać panującego klimatu. Blondynka spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na młodszą córkę, szukając w niej pomocy. Ta, choć wszystko słyszała, nie odezwała się. Urażona królowa wyszła, a za nią jej służba. Franciszka spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Esmę, która jedynie przesłała jej pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Agata nie potrafiła skupić myśli wokół jednego tematu. Z jednej strony przeżywała śmierć Joanny, z drugiej myślała też o Sebastianie, którego pogrzeb miał się odbyć następnego dnia, jednocześnie zastanawiając się też, co z Jarosławem, o którym wieści nagle zniknęły. – Chciała napis "zw" pod nazwiskiem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Aleksandrę. Rudowłosa była spokojna, lecz jej oczy zaszła czerwień. – Zaraz wracam – wyjaśniła, widząc ich zdezorientowanie. – Chciała mieć to pod nazwiskiem, żeby budzić niepokój wśród ludzi. – Jak to, że wraca? – Zdziwił się Trebor. – A ona nie była niewierząca? – Uhh, kolejny zombie – wzdrygnął się Ahus, spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na Paulinę. Gargamel wywrócił oczyma, podczas gdy sama Fanowska całkowicie zignorowała blodnyna. – Nie było miejsca – odparła królowa. – Musieliśmy wpisać imię, nazwisko, tytuł, imiona rodziców i nazwisko rodowe Telimeny. Joanna z domu Fanowskich Królewna Fandomu Córka króla Ludolfa II Zrodzona z jego prawowitej żony, królowej Telimeny z domu Bilińskich – Faktycznie, dużo tego – stwierdziła Agata, zwracając się do Aleksandry. Następnie wzrok lichwiarki powędrował na popiersie matki królewny. Pod nim napisane było; Telimena z domu Fanowskich Królowa Fandomu Prawowita żona króla Ludolfa II Matka królewny Joanny i księcia Kazimierza – Kazimierz? – Zdziwiła się. – Nie wiedziałam, że miałyście brata. – Pamiętam go przez mgłę – odpowiedziała Paulina, wskazując głową na popiersie niemowlaka. – Zmarł niedługo po porodzie. Mleko Telimeny było zatrute. Albo mama uznała, że zbyt jej przeszkadza — nasunęło się Franciszce, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język. W przeciwieństwie do Pauliny, pamiętała to bardzo dobrze. Gdy Telimena pobiegła pod komnatę Radosławy i wykrzyczała, że jej syn został zamordowany. Matka blondynki przyjęła to z chłodnym spokojem, wyraziła współczucie, lecz zaprzeczyła wszelkim oskarżeniom. Olena i Ludolf postawili na nogi cały kraj, a mimo to, jej winy nie udało się udowodnić. Większość, w tym rodzina królewska, przyjęła, że chłopiec umarł z winy zatrutego mleka, lecz Telimena nigdy tejże prawdy nie zaakceptowała. Teraz, również Franciszka zaczęła ją kwestionowała. – No, to kiedy idziemy jeść? – Wyrwał się radośnie Ahus. – Mógłbyś się zachować – oburzyła się Paulina. – To pogrzeb mojej siostry! – Przykre, ale jestem głodny. Kiedy ta stypa, bo umieram z głodu. – Stwierdzenie, że umierasz nie jest chyba odpowiednie – wtrącił Generator Frajdy. Bracia popatrzeli po sobie, po czym roześmiali się, dumni ze swego niesamowitego poczucia humoru. – Gargamel – odezwały się jednocześnie Paulina i Olena. – Zrób coś z braćmi, albo osobiście wyrwę im języki. Zaskoczone taką synchronizacją, wymieniły krótkie spojrzenia. Franciszka uniosła brwi, dopatrując się kolejnego dowodu, na podobieństwo między nimi. Kategoria:Odcinki